Certain assessments require a test-taker to complete a performance-based task. For example, assessments used in teacher licensing and certification require test-takers to complete a simulated teaching performance. In these assessments, the test-taker is provided a task and then given an amount of time to prepare to perform the task. The task may require the test-taker to complete a simulated teaching performance. Generally, such assessments are performed at a designated test center, and in a given day, multiple test-takers may travel to the designated test center to complete the assessment. For some of these test-takers, access to the test center may be difficult (e.g., some test-takers may live in remote areas that are far from a designated test center). One or more human scorers may be present at the designated test center, enabling them to view test-takers' performances in-person and assign scores to the performances.